Abstract This R13 grant application is to support the 94th Annual Meeting of the American Association of Neuropathologists (AANP), to be held at Hyatt Regency Louisville, KY on June 7 through 10th, 2018. The National Plan to Address Alzheimer's Disease calls for the prevention and treatment of Alzheimer's disease and related dementias (ADRD) by 2025. Critical to this goal is the role of neuropathologists in describing the neuropathology associated with ADRD and aging. Towards this end, the annual AANP meeting provides the most efficient means to disseminate the latest developments in ADRD and aging-related neuropathologies. The 2018 AANP meeting will have a theme of ?Neuropathologic Hetereogeneity in Dementia and Aging? in order to broadcast the newest entities and concepts. AANP aims to attract the most promising neuropathology trainees towards a career focused on ADRD by providing travel awards, reducing registration costs, formal incorporation into the planning process, and encouraging the participation of persons with disabilities, underrepresented minorities and women. The long term impact of this meeting will be to improve the evaluation and diagnosis of ADRD and aging-related neuropathologies across the nation, to enhance cross- institutional collaborations, and to maintain a healthy pipeline of neuropathology trainees interested in neurodegenerative disease pathology.